knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of chapters in KvD Legends Awakening
Here are the list of chapters, paralogues (sidequests), and xenologues (downloadable episodes) from KvD: Legends Awakening. Campaign chapters: * Premonition) Preamble: Fated Clash * Prolouge) Come, Join us * 1) Cataclysm in the woods * 2) The Admired Family * 3) Storm Road * 4) Lunar Assault * 5) Silver Wisdom * 6) The Garugi * 7) Arcturakos * 8) The Final Act * 9) Madking Garea * 10) Rain Escape * 11) War of the Tainted * 12) Blue Awakening * 13) Traitor of Solitude * 14) Flames on the Blue * 15) Smoldering Resistance * 16) Voice of Divine Flames, Solaris * 17) Hope of the Cruel * 18) Mirrored Blades * 19) Army's Submission * 20) Dilemma of Serenity * 21) Shield of the Five * 22) A III Presage * 23) Invisible Ties * 24) Solar Night * 25) Beastly Showdown * Endgame: Garuga Paralouge chapters: * 1) Blade of Heritance * 2) Storm Secret * 3) Valor of Peace * 4) Elmeri the merchant * 5) The Legend goes on * 6) Petals of Cresta * 7) Noble Fonaxi * 8) Duel Masters * 9) Winged Legacy * 10) Bow of the Tamed * 11) Twin Wyverns of Cresta * 12) Time Disowned * 13) Rune Rivalry * 14) Shadow Wastes * 15) Dark's Blemish * 16) Dragon's Decree * 17) Tranquility of Silence * 18) Ruler's Lament (only available via Spotpass) * 19) Reluctant Labyrinth (only available via SpotPass) * 20) An Unyielding Miracle (only available via SpotPass) * 21) Blades of the Unknown (only available via SpotPass) * 22) Lavender Spring of Validity (only available via SpotPass) * 23) The Divine Hero (only available via SpotPass) Xenolouge chapters: Series 1: Heroes of Akardos * 1) Champions of Delyra * 2) Champions of Gudora * 3) Champions of Kagia * 4) Autumn's way Series 2: Infinite Regalia * 5) Data Regalia * 6) Dely:ra- Valor of Divine Flames * 7) Gu:dora- Crystal Sword * 8) Cro:dantis- Friend of Might * 9) Du:rene- Oasis Quest * 10) We:nox- River Harbor * 11) Apre:lux- Northern Rescue * 12) Ka:gia- Winter Walk * 13) Ara:gary- Road of the Ocean * 14) Est:ria- Lake of Hostility * 15) Gra:xalon- Distant Danger * 16) Cres:ta- Alder's Peace * 17) Aare:kiryn- Village of Joy * 18) Athe:cea- The Cloudy Expedition * 19) Sh:ex Dros- Fountain of Wonders * 20) Tera:bia- Rune Tomb * 21) Ef:ux Rise- The Worthy Volcano * 22) Mount Des:tiny- Hope of the Strong * 23) Vision of Yesterday: Earth * 24) Vision of Yesterday: Sky * 25) Vision of Yesterday: New Era Series 3: The Constellation Realms * 1) Harvest Scramble * 2) Hot Spring Scramble * 3) Summer Scramble * 4) Winter Scramble |style= 40%}} |header=KvD: Legends Awakening |class=light |styleKvD=background:#DEEFF5; color:#000 |headerKvD=Characters - Classes - Skills - Weapons - Items - Chapters - Voice Actors - Music |style1=background:#ADD8E6; color:#555 |header1=Characters |subheader1-1=Playable |subcontent1-1=Sokara - Avatar - Koshka - Demiri - Dakota - Gendembi - Vigur - Gylex - Laurel - Corasta - Nimbus - Goose - Lansu - Rikkert - Maline - Tenaki - Sungjack - Sobek - Senpai - Robion - Tealgra - Euriki - Vivienne - Elmeri - Kelli - Jade - Segarus - Sevalia - Lady Elni - Ascald - Hardo - Garea - Sargon - Arcturakos - Yirien - Aegis - Reima - Blaze - Aerin |subheader1-2=Children |subcontent1-2=Eleanore - Galen - Eryeth - Inari - Alys - Cillia - Larendalle - Ridgar - Reuben - Yiraloth - Edelin - Egelard - Oriel |substyle1-3=background:#AFEEEE; color:#555 |subheader1-3=DLC |subcontent1-3=Callum - Estra - Katrina - Pella - Ronaxe - Celicia - Seliph - Merrick - Leaf - Reima - Lindis - Ephriam - Erika - Leo - Elincia - Michiah - Katarina |substyle1-4=background:#AFEEEE; color:#555 |subheader1-4=SpotPass |subcontent1-4=Varg - Elise - Narga - Merrick - Linda - Gordan - Navaray - Wyvers - Minerva - Melia - Chantelle - Seline - Geroge - Pert - Estra - Katrina - Celica - Clarina - Ray - Fai - Sophia - Fira - Zayna - Bart - Reima - Lillianna - Gwendolen - Eliah - Sarah - Matthew |subheader1-5=Non-playable |subcontent1-5=Krotos - Solaris - Garuga - First Exalt - Halton - Jade - Zorkowa - Roddick - Orton - Victor - Gallus Ferdinand - Vasto - Darnell - Rycroft - Vincent - Raghnall - Karadok - Ke'ri - Gecko - Oswin - Xalbador - Cassius - Norwin - Holland - Cadwell - Zavier - Gyral - Dalen - Wardell - Argona - Lebdar - Aborek - Mig'ron - Jesse - Zo'an - Adriel - Mus - Bovis - Tigris - Lepus - Draco - Anguilla - Equus - Ovis - Simia - Gallus - Canis - Porcus - Wylie - Sydell - Old Hubba |header6=Locations |content6=Akardos (continent) - Ylisse (country) - Southtown - West of Delyra - The Northroad - Delyrus - Themis - Breakneck Pass - Mount Destiny - Knem Forest - Desert Oasis - Manor of Lost Souls - Gudora - Border Pass - Castle Gudora - Castle Gudora Courtyard - Durene Ruins - Midmire Ruins - Shadow Wastes - Carrion Isle - The Dragon's Gate - Mercenary Fortress - Law's End - Sea-King's Throne - Kagia - The Longfort - Arena Kagia - Port Aragary - The Twins' Turf - Solitary Village - The Twins' Hideout - Dueling Grounds - Ruins of Era - Kidnapper's Keep - Fonaxe - Estria - Fonaxe Harbor - Athecea - Melia Tree - The Ancient Territory - Ruby Ingle - Castle Graxalon - Westray Village - The Volgate - Solar Shrine Ruins - Grell Forest - Drakowing Valley - Divine Dragon Grounds - Castle Graxalon Approach - The Lunar Vale - The Sand Tomb - Lavender Spring - Crowfeather Garden - Efux Rise - Constellation Gate |header7=Important Weapons |content7=Ragnarok - Garuga's Truth - Naga Gravidius - Naga Parthia - Naga Agila - Knightfall - Tryhung - Yegdrion - Eridanus - Scimtar - Creventis - Blizzard Bow - Extortion Blast - Forseti - Tempest - Book of Solaris |header8=Chapters |subheader8-1=Campaign |subcontent8-1=I: Fated Clash - P: Come, Join Us - C1: Cataclysm in the Woods - C2: The Admired Family - C3: Storm Road - C4: Lunar Assault - C5: Silver Wisdom - C6: The Garugi - C7: Arcturakos - C8: The Final Act - C9: Madking Garea - C10: Rain Escape - C11: War of the Tainted - C12: Blue Awakening - C13: Traitor of Solitude - C14: Flames on the Blue - C15: Smoldering Resistance - C16: Voice of Divine Flames, Solaris - C17: Hope of the Cruel - C18: Mirrored Blades - C19: Army's Submission - C20: Dillema of Serenity - C21: Shiled of the Five - C22: An Ill Presage - C23: Invisible Ties - C24: Solar Night - C25: Beastly Showdown - F: Endgame: Garuga |subheader8-2=Paralogues |subcontent8-2=P1: Blade of Heritance - P2: Strom Secret - P3: Valor of Peace - P4: Elmeri the Merchant - P5: The Legend goes on - P6: Petals of Cresta - P7: Noble Fonaxi - P8: Duel Masters - P9: Winged Legacy - P10: Bow of the Tamed - P11: Twin Wyverns of Cresta - P12: Time Disowned - P13: Rune Rivalry - P14: Shadow Wastes - P15: Dark's Blemish - P16: Dragon's Decree - P17: Tranquility of Silence - P18: The Dead King's Lament - P19: Reluctant Labyrinth - P20: An Unyielding Miracle - P21: Blades of the Unknown - P22: Lavender Spring of Validty - P23: The Divine Hero |substyle8-3=background:#AFEEEE; color:#555 |subheader8-3=DLC Chapters (Xenologues) |subcontent8-3=X1: Champions of Delyra - X2: Champions of Gudora - X3: Champions of Kagia - X4: Autumn's Way - X5: Data Regalia - X6: Dely:ra- Valor of Divine Flames - X7: Gu:dora- Crystal Sword - X8: Cro:dantis- Friend of Might - X9: Du:rene- Oasis Quest - X10: We:nox- River Harbor - X11: Apre:lux- Northern Rescue - X12: Ka:gia- Winter Walk - X13: Ara:gary- Road of the Ocean - X14: Est:ria- Lake of Hostility - X15: Gra:xalon- Distant Danger - X16: Cres:ta- Alder's Peace - X17: Aare:kiryn- Village of Joy - X18: Athe:cea- The Cloudy Expedition - X19: Sh:ex Dros- Fountain of Wonders - X20: Tera:bia- Rune Tomb - X21: Ef:ux Rise- The Worthy Volcano - X22: Mount Des:tiny- Hope of the Strong - X23: Vision of Yesterday: Earth - X24: Vision of Yesterday: Sky - X25: Vision of Yesterday: New Era - X26: Harvest Scramble - X27: Hot Spring Scramble - X28: Summer Scramble - X29: Winter Scramble - X30: Apotheosis |header9=Other |content9=Barracks - Deadlords - Double Duel - Dual System - Einherjar - Arcane Emblem - Forge - Garugi - Pair Up - Gudorian Bandits - Reclassing - Renown - Riders of Dawn - Sirens - Shepherds - Skills - SpotPass - Stonewall Knights - StreetPass - Locktouch Support - Translations - Unit Logbook |header10=Related Media |subheader10-1=Artbooks |subcontent10-1=The Ultimate Guide to Legends Awakening - The Art of Legends Awakening - The Making of Knights vs Dragons |subheader10-2=Card Games |subcontent10-2=KvD: TCG Cavaliers |subheader10-3=Adaptations |subcontent10-3=Knights vs Dragons (Lexibook) |subheader10-4=Merchandise |subcontent10-4=Vivienne (Good Smile) - KvD: Legends Awakening Drama CD - KvD: One Hundred Songs of Heroes - KvD: Music Collection: ~Faith & Engagement - Sounds of KvD from Cipher Caravan – Horse and Rider as One }} Category:Navigation Templates Category:Chapters